


that's a stretch

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, extreme cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: If anyone was to ask him, Shiro would define himself as a cuddler because who didn’t like a nice cuddle? He enjoyed hugging Keith, pulling him into his lap, being held by him, and any other variation of cuddling that existed.Except one.----Rest in pieces Shiro’s shirts but Keith’s a cuddle bug who needs to steal ur body heat





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the day never comes where I stop with my punny fic titles :)
> 
> Inspired by this hilarious pic by nonis  
> 

If anyone was to ask him, Shiro would define himself as a cuddler because who didn’t like a nice cuddle? He enjoyed hugging Keith, pulling him into his lap, being held by him, snuggling up into Keith's chest, holding Keith against his front, and any other variation of cuddling that existed.

 

Except _one_.

 

“God it’s cold today,” Keith mutters as he hung his jacket up, palms rubbing his biceps.

 

From the bed where he's busy reading the list of proposed improvements Hunk and Pidge had given him, Shiro answers, “Yeah, Coran said the heating system was out of whack.”

 

“He also say how soon its gonna be fixed?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro sees Keith sit down on the edge of the bed and work his boots open, “Another day or two. Three tops.” Keith’s groan has the older paladin looking up with a grin, “It’s not _that_  bad.”

 

“Says you,” Keith grumbles, tossing his shirt aside before he slips under the small pile of blankets covering the bed and Shiro's lap. “Not all of us are built to stand the cold. Scooch.”

 

Shiro moves obediently, making room next to him for Keith under the assumption that his boyfriend is going to use him as his personal heater. As it turns out, he’s only _half_  right.

 

When Keith’s fingers pull on his shirt hem, Shiro groans, “Keith, _come on_!”

 

But it’s too late, Keith is pulling the shirt up and squirming his way in, “Nope.”

 

 _How_  Keith manages to _do this_  is beyond Shiro but the fact of the matter is that his boyfriend has ruined one shirt too many this way. And the shirt he’s got on? It’s going to be stretched beyond all hope.

 

Shock turns to annoyance turns to weary resignation in the short span it takes for Keith’s head to pop out of the stretched out collar, smile nuzzling against Shiro’s neck. 

 

“You’re so _warm,_ ” Keith sighs happily, arms wrapped around Shiro’s back under the shirt.

 

Shiro hangs his head, torn between the urge to laugh and cry, “Babe, you gotta stop doing this. Do you know how many shirts you’ve ruined this way?”

 

“Like we can’t make tons more using the replicator,” Keith points out, stifling a yawn against Shiro’s skin.

 

His laugh is a little manic around the edges, “That’s not the point.”

 

“What’s the point then?” Shiro opens his mouth and pauses. Frowns because honestly the most annoying part of this whole process is how uncomfortably tight his shirt feels when they’re _both_  wearing it. Plus how he’s left with stretched out shirts that aren't worth wearing anymore…

 

Keith’s fingers trace lazy shapes against his spine, “We should figure out a way to make your shirts in a bigger size. That way we can both be comfortable. Not that I don’t like being stuck this close but it’d be nice to have breathing room.”

 

Snorting, Shiro asks, “You mean we should have our own ‘get along’ shirt?”

 

Keith’s body shakes as he holds his laughter in, “Yeah. But for us it’d be a couple shirt.”

 

Shiro huffs in amusement before getting patting Keith’s back, “We’ll ask Coran or Allura about that.”

 

“Sweet.”


End file.
